RWBY Burning Nightmare 2 Lies
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Ruby will feel the nightmares once again but this time she will bring in the rest of her teammates, her uncle, and a friend who helped her out against Cinder and Firestarter Dazzle


RWBY Burning Nightmare 2 Lies Chapter 1 Forest Call

Qrow looked out at the sky as the boat was on it's way back to Beacon, a strange sensation was creeping up on him about his niece Ruby Rose concerning some nightmares that Yang explained to him via video call. Blake was enjoying some catch up on some of her books she brought during their trip, so it took her mind off Ruby for a while, at least until they arrive back to Beacon. Weiss on the other hand, stood outside watching the clam waves go by but one thing stayed with her: Ruby almost killing everyone in Beacon, their home.

 _What did that witch Cinder Fall do to you Ruby?_ Weiss asked herself as if Ruby was standing in front of her.

Qrow walked out to where Weiss was standing there, looking at her reflection in the water.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Qrow asked, standing next to her.

"I know Ruby was not trying to kill everyone but still, maybe we can help her" Weiss said, looking down.

Qrow patted her on the back, "I know, but once she sees me, her face will light up like a Christmas Tree" he smiled.

"Are you certain?" Weiss asked, looking up at him.

"I believe so" Qrow responded smiling brightly.

Blake put her book down and answered her phone to see Yang's face and it looked a bit of concern and happy to hear someone's voice.

"Hey Blake how's the trip going?" Yang asked.

"The Boat is almost in Beacon so we should be arriving soon. So how's Ruby?" Blake asked concerned.

"Our new buddy Thorn heart was able to grab a dream catcher she uses to have good dreams, she let Ruby use one and she's been sleeping well" Yang said.

"That's great news" Bake smiled at that result.

"Anyway I can't wait till you guys get back to Beacon so we can see what's going on" Yang said barely able to contain her excitement.

"See you soon Yang" Blake blushed, before hanging up the phone.

With everything that has gone wrong between the 4 girls, what was going on with Ruby sparked their attention so Qrow knew it was necessary to pull out of what they were doing and go consult Ruby, just to make sure she's doing alright.

 _Hope she's getting some quality care_ Qrow took a sip from his flask.

The sun was starting to set, Weiss decided to head back inside the boat and try to get some rest until they head to Beacon which would be in an hour or so. Upon going to sleep, an airship caught her eye and it looked like it was heading towards Atlas.

 _It's probably nothing I need to worry about_ Weiss went to a room and laid down in bed and closed her eyes.

She woke up in a room with one light in it, she also noticed Ruby was looking down at her with a sort of blank expression while also flashing a sinister smirk. Directly above Weiss was Cinder Fall, who has been a part of Ruby's bad dreams and she handed Ruby a sharp knife. It gleamed in this one lit room and when Ruby went to stab Weiss in the chest, she jolted awake sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

"Weiss you okay?" Blake asked, who was above in the top bunk bed.

"I just had this terrible nightmare, Ruby was standing beside me and Cinder was above me…" Weiss trailed off.

Blake got down and embraced Weiss as she sobbed quietly in her arms.

"What did that woman do to her?" Weiss asked in between sobs.

"I wish I knew Weiss" Blake answered, rubbing her back gently to comfort her.

This was something that Weiss was trying to figure out why would Cinder would even think about even harming poor Ruby Rose. All the reports Yang and Thorn told them about her going on a rampage before both girls snapped Ruby out of that crystal controlled dream catcher Cinder was using along with a little help from that traitor of Beacon Academy Firestarter Dazzle.

"We'll make sure Ruby is okay" Blake reassured.

Weiss looked up at the cat fauns and wiped her tears, slightly feeling better about the situation. Weiss then went back to sleep and slept peacefully despite the fact that Ruby could be in real danger.

Qrow stood up, watching the waves of the calm winds go by and taking a swing of his alcohol from his flask, memories of when Ruby latched on his arm after the stalement fight between him and Weiss' sister Winter during their time in Atlas. Remembering such a happy memory put a smile on his face as he went down to the quarters and slept on the bottom bunk across from Weiss and Blake.

Neo in the meanwhile, was watching the boat float towards Beacon docks, she set her sights on Weiss, Blake, and Qrow who were sleeping peacefully in bed. A smirk spread across her face as she transformed in her disguise and sneaked over to the dock entrance, awaiting the arrival of Qrow and the other two huntswoman.

Thorn heart checked out in the forests of Beacon because she had volunteered along with Ruby's older sister Yang, who kept on a lookout for any suspicious activity whether it be Grimm or not.

"I'm just glad we get to see my uncle Qrow again, maybe _he_ can shed some light on the situation" Yang said with mild excitement.

"That is something I am also curious about: What is your uncle Qrow like?" Thorn asked curious.

"He's pretty cool but he always like to get drunk, not all the time but sometimes. He was always there for me and my sister Ruby even when things were tough. If it wasn't for him believing in us in every way possible, we wouldn't be where we are right now" Yang detailed as she walked further.

Thorn stopped Yang cold and pushed her into a bush, she hid as well. The reason was because Neo in her disguised form walked past the bushes, once the coast was clear Yang and Thorn came from her hiding spot.

"Was that Neo?" Yang asked.

Thorn nodded.


End file.
